All Roads Eventually Lead Home
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: The Wicked Witch has been defeated with true loves being revealed in the process... (My ending for season three. One Shot. Swan Queen. Some smut.)


**_Apparently, I like one-shots. I'm hoping they are all different enough. I wrote this one after the new sneak peek that came out with Outlaw Queen and seeing how upset everyone was. I know it's not easy to see for a lot of you, but have hope, our girls will get there in the end. Until then...here's another Swan Queen one-shot. Sweet, fun, and a little dirty. (for those of you not into the dirty, this is your warning, only read the first half.)_**

* * *

It was all over, all of it. Regina was relieved, yet still a little overwhelmed from it all that she needed a moment alone. She silenced all the laughter, the celebratory hugs, and many mugs clinking surrounding her and made her way to the door leading out of Granny's diner. It had been some time since Regina was last known as the Evil Queen, especially now that she and the town had all their memories back and everyone now remembered everything she had done back in the Enchanted Forest, almost sacrificing her life for them all over again, like she had done with the trigger, which now felt like a lifetime ago. Yet, she still felt some uneasiness by so many smiles directed at her. Not everything ended on a good note though, there were those who did die in the battle with the Wicked Witch, and those who had their hearts broken after certain revelations came to the surface.

"No regrets," Regina whispered into the night as she thought everything over. Even though it was hard knowing that she had caused one of those broken hearts, but not in her old Evil Queen ways, which was the only silver lining after letting her kind-hearted lover go. It just wasn't meant to be, too much had changed. And what was once previously foreseen, was no longer in the cards.

Regina walked halfway down the path leading up to Granny's and stared up at the stars, the perfectly clear night brightening the other world above her more than any other night she had looked up at them. Regina's focus remained on them, even when a hand reached out and gently fell on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was, she knew this person better than she knew herself at times, and her body instantly began to ease by this persons touch.

"Are you ok?" The tender voice asked, and Regina closed her eyes to take in everything about the comforting being behind her. The softness of their hand as their thumb grazed an exposed piece of her neck, their overly caring tone she still wasn't quite used to being directed at her, mixed in with their creamy cinnamon scent. The person behind Regina took their hand and gently turned her around so that they could take both their hands to gently massage up and down her arms.

"Interesting day huh?" The person said, their face not able to show much emotion, which Regina expected after the roller coaster of emotions they had both been through in such a short period of time.

"Interesting week," Regina replied staring into the only other set of eyes that understood everything she was going through. Realizing now, that those eyes were always going to be there for her to find comfort in. Regina smiled as that thought finally sank into her head, her eyes so focused on the ones gazing back into her, she didn't even realize that the person's hands were now trailing all the way up her arms and over her shoulders, until they began to tickle up her neck, to cup her cheeks.

"Not here," Regina somehow managed to say, knowing what the person was about to do next.

"Why not?" The softness mixed in with the slight disappointment in their tone was almost enough for Regina to change her mind immediately.

"We haven't told anyone yet, or have you?" Regina questioned with a smirk beginning to sneak through.

"No, I haven't," the person responded, their hands refusing to leave Regina's face.

"Well do you really think we should do this out in the open before telling people. I mean, I know I might not be seen as The Evil Queen anymore, but this still may be a little much for the town to digest, especially after everything that has just happened."

"And since when do you care about what people think?" Regina softly smiled as she melted into the hands that were now intimately caressing her cheeks.

"When I discovered what was there between us." Regina's eyes went to fall, her nerves beginning to buildup, but the person holding her face dropped their one hand under Regina's chin and lifted her face up, so that her eyes could find theirs again.

"And that is why I'm going to do this here, not caring who sees, because anyone who doesn't accept this, is no friend of mine. I never really believed in finding true love, even after I found out about all of this, and who I was, but after everything we've been through, there's really no denying it. There you were in front of me this whole time, we just needed some help to fully see it."

"You have a funny definition of help dear."

"Hmm, say that again."

"What, dear? I always say that."

"Yeah, but your tone has changed when directing it at me now." Regina smiled.

"I didn't notice."

"That's funny, you're the only thing I seem to notice now." And with that, the comforting presence in front of her leaned in.

"Emma," Regina whispered just before their lips met. If her mind was telling her to protest any longer, her body certainly wasn't in agreement as their bodies molded together.

Like their first kiss, only a few hours earlier, everything about what they were doing felt right. Their tongues seemed to carefully embrace one another in a soothing, yet erotic way as their hands lingered up and down the lengths of each others bodies, igniting the night sky above them with their combined intimate magic.

When they pulled away, there were a number of shocked sighs and stoned faces staring at them through the windows of the diner, while another handful of them crowded the entryway. Regina motioned with her eyes for the Savior to turn around to address their audience, their son the only one smiling as blushed filled his face while he shook his head, from embarrassment, not disappointment, before being the first one to walk back inside. Emma only smiled back at the jaw-dropped group gawking at them, some beginning to grin at the happy couple. Emma's hand traced its way down Regina's arm, finding her hand and intertwined their fingers to lead her away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked, looking back once more.

"The apartment."

"The apartment?" Regina questioned back, not quite understanding. "But what about."

"The party will go on without us," Emma interrupted her adorable puzzlement. "I'm not wasting anymore time, because with our luck, they'll be a new disaster waiting for us to clean up tomorrow, and the last thing I want is delay this."

"Delay what?" Regina's ability to think apparently hindered. There was a new nervous feeling that began to develop in her gut, taking away all her usual logic. Emma shot her a mischievous look, and when Regina still wasn't able to process what was clearly going through Emma's mind, the Savior swung her around, and carefully, yet with a small amount of force, slammed her into the wall of the nearest building. This kiss entirely different from the first two. There was an obvious hungry taking over their bodies as Emma's fingers trickled their way under Regina's blouse, getting a gasp from her in between breaths. Each time Emma's tongue entered her mouth, it dove a little deeper, wanting to feel every inch of Regina's with hers, to memorize every twist and turn, as she absorbed the intoxicating taste of her new lover. Regina now bending to the Savior, letting her take anything she desired, until she realized they were still out in the open.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to my place?" She asked, amazed she was actually able to form words.

"The apartment's closer." Emma replied, pulling away, and this time almost dragging Regina down the street to her apartment.

"But what if Snow and David come home, with Henry."

"I will bolt, jam a chair under the doorknob, and magically seal that damn thing shut if I have to, but I think they got the idea that we're going to need some alone time. Plus, I may have hinted before I went outside to check on you that the cottage may be a more desirable place for them to stay for the night."

"Presumptuous aren't we?"

"Should I not be?" Regina only grinned back at her making Emma pick up the pace even more. By the time they were making their way up the stairs to the apartment, Regina was out of breath, but she didn't care, the excitement Emma showed of wanting this, of wanting her, swarmed through her, and now Regina was the one throwing the almighty Savior against the door, slamming it shut, grabbing Emma's face with one hand before diving back into her, showing the Savior that she wasn't the only one with strength. The built up frustration now in both of them took over as Emma's nails scrapped down Regina's back, practically breaking the skin through her blouse as Regina answered by attacking her neck, wanting to mark her territory at first, but fought back enough, not wanting Emma to think that's how she thought of her. Yes, they were together now, but as equals.

Making their way up the stairs was a difficult matter. Emma attempted to go up them backwards, but ended up tripping, Regina barely catching the both of them before Emma slammed her head against the metal steps.

"I think we can manage staying a part until we reach your room, to cut down on anymore injuries." Regina said with a smile.

"Maybe you can," Emma countered and pulled Regina toward her by the collar of her shirt, their mouths already red from the power of their kisses. When Regina pushed back she snagged Emma's arm and guided her up the stairs.

"How do you know where to go?" Emma asked, receiving an evil grin back at her.

"Not important at the moment." Thankfully, Emma didn't say another word, and as soon as they entered her room, she closed the door. But this time, instead of lunging at each other, they stood there alone in the room, frozen. They stared into each other's eyes, their breathing slowly beginning to come back down as they began to glance over each others' bodies. Yes, they were both aware of what was going to be happening once they entered Emma's room, but it just now hit them. They had never done this before. More nerves began to develop and they both knew the other was having the same reaction, terrified of letting the other down. Regina took a step forward first, her hands shaking, but her confidence was growing as she slipped her hands under Emma's jacket, sliding it off her body, catching it before if fell to the floor, knowing how important it was to her, and placed it on the chair behind her. Emma followed after, and started unbuttoning the remaining buttons on Regina's blouse, some snapping open earlier during their animalistic assaults on one another.

They continued this undressing approach until they were both standing there in the nude, their eyes finally able to trace every inch of the other's bare skin. Emma reached out and placed her hand over Regina's heart and smiled as she closed her eyes.

"It's healing." Regina hummed as she placed her one hand over Emma's while her other hand reached out and took the side of Emma's face, as she stepped closer.

"It's yours," she whispered. Emma's eyes opened as she took one more moment to look into Regina before closing the distance between their lips. Their sweat-slicked bodies melted into each other as Emma carefully guided them to her bed. Regina, once again letting the Savior take the lead as Emma laid her down, hovering over her. Regina's heart was now beating so hard Emma could feel it vibrating into her own body.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, making Regina laugh softly.

"You seem to be asking me that a lot these days?"

"And I will continue to do so from here on out." Regina hummed again as her fingers tangled through Emma's long locks, not getting enough of her caring eyes gazing down at her. Emma leaned down, their tongues now in perfect tune with one another as the heat began to develop even more between them. But Emma took her time as she pulled back and began to inch her way down the lengths of Regina's body. The Savior took her hands and cupped Regina's breast using her thumbs to gently toy with her already perked nipples, never taking her eyes off Regina as she did. Emma lowered her mouth and swirled her tongue around the one peek, until Regina jerked underneath her, before continuing her loving assault on her, her eyes showing how much she wanted to make every part of Regina quiver by her touch. Next, Emma took her pointer finger and traced it from hip to hip now as she watched the darkness take over Regina's eyes, before trailing down to her thighs, massaging them apart, until she received a few erotic pleas to go on.

With one deft swipe of her tongue, Emma stole Regina's next breath, her hips reacting upward begging the Savior's mouth for more. Emma's tongue flickered on its own for a minute before entering one, then easily two fingers deep into the wetness already waiting for her. Regina watched on as her hands moved up and down her body encouraging the Savior in between her legs to a new level of excitement as she caressed her own breast. Emma's fingers curled up inside her as her tongue rapidly played on quickening even more after hearing Regina's wicked tongue chant her name. Both had waited for this moment for so long, that they knew it wouldn't be long until Regina's body tightened around Emma's fingers as a beautifully violent shudder took over the former Evil Queen, her body literally rising off the bed from the intensity, Emma making sure to hold her with her free hand so that she wouldn't float away.

As Emma eased Regina down, she placed chaste kisses along her inner thighs before venturing back up her glistening body. Regina's eyes were shut, but her mouth was opened as she tried to find her a few breaths. Emma propped herself up on her elbow, causing Regina to smile. Even with her eyes shut she could still sense Emma's eyes on her.

"So," she began as she tilted her head to stare at Emma who was gazing at her lovingly. "That's what's it's like." Emma smiled as she leaned in and placed a simple kiss on her lips.

"That's how what's like?"

"Being with the person you were meant to be with. It's so much more…powerful." Emma hummed as she inched close to Regina scooping her into her arms.

"What about you?" Regina asked, although welcoming the hold.

"In a minute, I just wanted a moment to actually hold you in my arms." Regina tightening her hold, enjoying each new moment they were sharing with each other.

"As you wish dear." Emma giggled a little causing Regina to glance up at her. "What?"

"You, Regina Mills, former Evil Queen, bowing to the Savior's wishes, I never thought I'd see the day." Regina poked her side, rolling over in the process and pinned Emma down on the bed.

"You think you're so cute don't you?" Emma grinned as Regina's eyes started to become wild. "I think it's time to put you back in your place Miss Swan." And with that Regina came back down claiming the Savior's tongue with hers as they continued celebrating their new love until the night turned into day.


End file.
